


A Thousand Cranes

by puppykihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Father Hyungwon, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, kid Jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: Hyungwon wraps a soft scarf around Jooheon's neck and secures it through the loop, tucking it into his coat. He smiles softly at his son, before rolling his eyes at how harshly Jooheon tugs his beanie on."You know you need to be more careful with your hair, honey bee," Hyungwon reprimands in a gentle voice."But you already ruffled my hair and messed it up," Jooheon whined.Hyungwon laughs fondly and shakes his head, letting his son off. "Let's go out to see papa, Honey."





	A Thousand Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jooheon day! < 3

Looking down at the child lying in his lap, Hyungwon smiled fondly. He ran a hand through his son’s hair, brushing the messy black strands out of Jooheon’s face. His eyes fluttered open, sleep addled expression staring up at his father.

“Did you have a nice nap?” Hyungwon asked. Jooheon nodded blearily, turning his face into his father's thigh and whining like a five year old. Chuckling, Hyungwon easily picked his son up from the couch and pulled him upright to sit in his lap. He rubbed his hand up and down Joohoen’s back to soothe him. Jooheon smiled widely and turned to Hyungwon, leaning his head against his father's chest. 

“Are we going to visit papa today, daddy?” Jooheon questioned.

“Of course we are muffin. We have to visit papa on his special day,” Hyungwon replied.

“Good! I wrote a special letter for him! I made him a giant bag of paper cranes too! Mr. Yoo taught me how to make them and told me they bring hope and healing,” Jooheon said proudly.

“That’s impressive!” Hyungwon encouraged. “But why do you think papa needs hope and healing?”

“It’s not papa who needs it,” The eleven year old said. “You do.”

Hyungwon frowned at his son's words, realizing he hadn’t been hiding his feelings as well as he thought he had. He sighed and gently wrapped his arms around the child's waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Hyungwon picked his head back up and let his chin rest on the crown of Jooheon’s head. “What makes you think I need it?” Hyungwon asked curiously.

Jooheon hummed and fiddled his fingers together in his lap, before he grabbed one of his father's hands with his tiny ones. Jooheon’s hands seemed to envelop Hyungwon’s hand with warmth and love despite not being large enough to wrap around it. “Well… Sometimes when I can’t sleep I hear you cry. I know it has to do with papa so I thought giving the cranes to him would make you feel better.” Jooheon turned his head to look at his father, dislodging Hyungwon’s chin and pulling him out of the shock he felt at his son’s words.

“Just having you here with me makes me feel better,” Hyungwon whispered, hugging his son tightly. “But Jooheon... crying is healthy. It’s natural and helps you heal when you’re in pain.”

“In school the other kids call me weak if I cry,” Jooheon frowned.

“Well they’re ignorant and don’t deserve your time. Are they as old as me, or as big as me?” Hyungwon asked. Jooheon merely shook his head in response, staring intently at his father. “Than I clearly know more then them,” Hyungwon said haughtily.

“So you aren’t lying when you say it’s okay to cry?”

“Of course I’m not lying sugar cube. It’s always okay to cry,” Hyungwon said gently.

Jooheon nodded slowly, seemingly in thought before, suddenly, he hopped off of Hyungwon’s lap. “Well let’s go visit papa!” Jooheon exclaimed. “I miss him and need to read him the letter!” 

Hyungwon smiled sadly before he followed his son to his room, ruffling his hair as they meandered down the hall. He leaned against the door frame as Jooheon gathered his gifts for Hyunwoo. 

“Can I see the letter?” Hyungwon asked after Jooheon picked up a long handwritten note off his desk. The child nodded and brought it over to Hyungwon, gently sliding the paper into his father's hands. 

Hyungwon scanned the lines, grief and heartbreak quickly rising to the surface at the eleven year olds unspoken feelings. His eyes welled up with tears, before he blinked and quickly wiped at his eyes to keep Jooheon from seeing them. “I’m sure Hyunwoo will love it,” Hyungwon told Jooheon proudly. 

Hyungwon handed the letter back to Jooheon once he approached him and pat his head, smoothing his hair down. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait to visit him again. It’s been too long,” Jooheon said.

“Silly,” Hyungwon scoffed, nudging Jooheon’s shoulder. “We visited him last week.”

“Yeah and that’s way too long to wait to visit.”

“Visiting too much can be unhealthy though. We need to let go eventually.” Hyungwon said remorsefully. Jooheon frowned, clearly unhappy with the answer but going along with what Hyungwon said. 

“Don’t forget your jacket sugarplum,” Hyungwon said as he grabbed his own. “It’ll be cold in the cemetery.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I love you if you finished this and don't hate me though UWU < 3 As always leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it. It's a writers life blood friends.  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nataewon)


End file.
